Concentrate
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Unfortunately for Regina, her nice Happily Ever After day is interrupted when her children, save for Henry, go missing, stolen by... someone from the past?
1. Stolen, Kidnapped

**A/N: Just so you know, Arna is Regina's birth daughter- cause of Daniel. Emma is reincarnation of Daniel, so technically, it's her kid too. It's really complicated and I have an actual full-length story I'm working on for Regina and Emma with Arna in it. Messing with canon is what I love to do, after all. Anyway, it would be a prequel to this story but I wanted to do this one first.**

**Please enjoy!**

"So it's supposed to, what? Make wine from water?"

A laugh rang at the confused quip, and one of the two women in the cozy study laughed in response. She shook her head in unison with this act, still trying to understand why the other woman always had something to say. And why she would normally find it hilarious.

"No." the woman replied, settling from her laughter. She gestured to the spell book on her lap once more, holding up an incantation for the other woman to read once more. They had been there for a while already, and the two toddlers at their feet had fallen asleep long before.  
"It purifies your drink. It takes care of any poisons or bacteria in it." She explained, tapping her finger against the info paragraph.

"I'll try…" the younger woman said uncertainly.

Her palm came out, brandishing the poisoned glass in her hand apprehensively. She concentrated and, a moment later, the liquid within spoofed- a small blue mushroom cloud rose from its surface, sparkling as if filled with lightning and thunder. The older woman smiled softly, seeing the once-clear liquid turn a thick green color.

"Okay…" the younger woman said, sighing. "That's somehow not surprising."

"Just once more, Arna. You may not have purified it but you made the poison within visible- that was going to be your next lesson but I suppose this works as well."

"Why did I make it visible?"

"Well it's possible that you did it on accident. It may act simply but making poisons visible is very complicated."

"So… because my magic is complicated that means I did something complicated even though I was trying to do something not so complicated?"

"In a sense…"

"But that _makes_ no sense! You see, mom? I make no sense!"

"Arna, it's alright if you don't succeed the first time through every time…"

"Think about it, mom- it's not just being complicated. No, because that just means my magic is complicated. Because that means I do things on higher levels just because it decides to overthink everything instead of doing something simple for once in its sorry, pathetic existence just like m-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You are special and one of the most gifted magic-users I've ever seen and you've only been studying for a year. Stop pushing yourself past your limits. Okay?"

"…"

"Arna, look at me. Thank you. Now relax. Close your eyes… yes, and take a deep breath… release. Now go limp."

"What?"

"Go limp."

"Why would I-"

"Go. Limp."

"Fine. I'm limp."

"Completely?"

"Yes, completely!"

"Good. Now close your eyes again- don't give me that look I'm helping you. Good. Now visualize the poison in the cup."

"…"

"Are you visualizing the poison in the cup?"

"Mm."

"Arna."

"Yes! Yes, mother, I am visualizing throwing this cup across the room!"

"Calm down. Just take your time, it'll be okay."

"… Sorry."

"It's alright, dear."

"I'm visualizing the poison in the cup now."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye- Yes I am, mother."

"Tone."

"Sorry."

"Alright. Now imagine the poison itself disintegrating at the molecular level. Imagine it burning up like paper, methodically."

"…"

"Alright… hold… Concentrate… there you go dear, just like that… careful, now, you don't' want to evaporate the drink itself. Alright, good so far… keep concentrating dear."

"Mother."

"Sorry."

"…"

"There, you got it! Good job!"

"Really?"

"Yes, just look! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

The older woman grinned and pulled the younger woman into a tight embrace, careful not to spill the glass of water, now not poisoned, onto the floor. They pulled apart after a moment and the older woman settled back into her chair, shuffling the spell book on her lap once more.

"Great." The younger woman gulped down the water, having had gotten thirsty, and then set the glass down carefully on the small table in between their chairs that faced diagonally toward each other.

"Why don't we call it a day? I'm sure Emma would love to hear about your learning two spells at once today."

"She's too busy frolicking with Snow and James to care." The younger woman scowled, standing and bending to take the sleeping twins into each arm. Her mother, Regina, gave her a look and hooked a finger under her chin to bring their gazes together.

"You know that's not true. Remember just last week? She fell all over herself getting to you in excitement."

"Yeah, and she tripped in a puddle. Snow came from behind like she planned it and took her off somewhere to clean her up. Then James patted me on the head like I'm some kind of dog before going after them. What's the point of doing any of this if I for one don't use it, and two, nobody cares?" she grumbled, making her mother sigh. Before she could protest her daughter's bitterness, Arna continued.  
"I mean, I know you care. You're the only one who does. And I really care about you and stuff, even though that's unbearably sappy. It's just… I have a habit of thinking the worst of things. I haven't even seen Emma today. Or last night. You know, when I was covering for her at that _ridiculous_ party. I _hate_ parties." Regina chuckled at her daughter's anger, reminded of herself, and then sighed. She pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead, hoping to console her.

"I know you have some lingering… difficulties… toward Snow and James but sweetheart; they're doing all they can. They have agreed upon many things because you, Henry and Emma forced them to see things about me even I could not." the glare she got told her she wasn't quite going the right way with calming her down.

"_Difficulties_? Every time I see either of them smile I want to punch their teeth out. Snow talks about how great her life is and how she trying to forgive you and stuff but what she doesn't realize is that without you, they never would have met. Emma wouldn't have been born, Henry wouldn't have been born, and these two toddlers wouldn't have either. The family she has is thanks to you and you alone. She thinks she's great but she needs to get that through her thick head and just let go of the past like you have. In my mind, this proves that you're better than her in those aspects at least. And don't even get me _started_ on the 'fairest of them all' crap. She might be cute but it's obvious that you're super beautiful and could _easily_-"

"Arna! Arna, it's alright." Regina smiled, trying to keep from tearing up at her daughter's protectiveness. It was the best feeling in the world to be so loved so strongly. Emma had the same fire in her as well, and Regina didn't think she would ever be able to control her emotional impulses around them. Her family. It was liberating and yet grounding at the same. The chains of the past were broken from Regina but she was also given a _home_ in Emma's arms. A true one.

"I'm just saying. She might be my sister, sort of, but the girl still has the sense of a… well something that doesn't have sense." Regina laughed at Arna's flushed cheeks and indignant pout at not being able to come up with another insult to her step-sister. Former step-sister, perhaps.  
"I mean, I do love Snow and all, that's why I can make fun of her. But seriously mom, I find myself missing _Mary-Margret_ sometimes."

"I know sweetheart, and thank you for always protecting me. But please, try to be patient." Regina said, rubbing her thumb against Arna's shoulder. The girl scowled and glared at the ground for a moment, making her think she was about to launch into another tirade. But soon, she looked back up and released a breath.

"Fine." she sighed. "But only if it'll make you feel better." Regina smiled at her softly.

"Thank you. Now let's find your other mother before I starve." The mother quipped, turning toward the door. Arna followed obediently and with a growling stomach, saying nothing more. Her scowl was still present but it had softened into one of reservation. It wouldn't do to upset her mother or complain more, she was thinking.

_Something is wrong…_

Once Regina reached the door she turned back to see Arna had lagged behind. Her expression was confused, sticking toward the ground as if trying to figure out something as complex as the meaning of life. Her grip on the twins in her arms was more distracted than supportive- Regina could see her arms shaking from there.

"Arna? What's wrong, dear?" Regina asked, furrowing her brows in worry.

Arna's gaze went to hers, turning that same confusion to her, "I feel kind of… weird…"

Regina took a step forward, instinct telling her to be concerned. But just as her foot touched the ground before her Arna's eyes widened in shock. Her entire body, and the twins in her arms, snapped in a blue atmosphere. The blue mushroom storm cloud returned and covered them from view, crackling with deep aquamarine bolts. Regina called out to her and jumped forward, but again her foot hit and next she knew…

The cloud was gone, and so were her children.

**A/N: Next chapter should be updated tomorrow sometime, but until then; thank you for reading, and please review. I do appreciate them deeply and I have a habit of updating sooner when reviewed, you know? Anyway, PM me if you have any questions and I will answer as soon as I am able. **


	2. Prophet

**Thank you for reading everyone! **

Once the smoke cleared, Arna found herself standing in a particularly dark setting, staring at the enraged eyes of her mother. She blinked in confusion, seeing the strange change in her demeanor, clothing and… well, location if nothing else. This didn't bode well.

"You! Are you the Prophet I have summoned?" she demanded, her eyes flaring in both anger and question. They softened slightly at realizing two kids were in Arna's arms when her gaze scanned her, but otherwise betrayed nothing.

Arna was stunned. It was like her mother had no idea who she was. She looked quite intimidating on any normal circumstances but in this situation Arna had to admit to feeling the slightest bit unnerved. Well, more so when being glared at like that. Part of the problem was though, her mother barely ever glared at her- and it was only in occasions when being warned away from blowing something up again or 'giving the twins ideas'. Even though they were only one.

Was it possible this was a different Regina from her mother? Did she somehow get summoned back in time or something more ridiculous?

"Depends…" she said slowly, keeping herself from freaking out. If she asked questions the anger would rise and billow over from Regina. Even if it was her mother, which she doubted just looking into her dark gaze, it wouldn't do to provoke her with inquiry.

"On what, exactly?" she half-barked, stepping to the edge of Arna's bubble. Definitely not her mother. "Are you the Prophet that can tell me of the future or not?"

"Ah." Arna said softly, glancing away. So that was it.

"Strange…" she crossed her arms, scrutinizing Arna intensely. "I didn't expect this. Not three… young people… at least."

"How did you summon me?" Arna couldn't help but ask. Rumpelstiltskin's name burned brightly as a suspect but she couldn't go and suggest it. She didn't like being wrong and it seemed this 'past' Regina would think her an idiot or an imposter if she was wrong.

"The Dark One gave me the spell but I'm the one who succeeded in utilizing it." She sneered at the name she used for Rumpelstiltskin. Arna felt her arms growing heavy with the two toddlers in her hands and she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably because of it.

"I see. Rumpel does make a habit of knowing everything." Arna said bitterly, under her breath. She only realized she said this when she saw Regina's eyes flash. "I've met him if you didn't know." She added.

"And did he send you to spy on me with a phony spell?" she asked dangerously, leaning in closer. Arna furrowed her brows and looked genuinely confused, surprising Regina. Not only had she used personal space and her icy glares to intimidate an answer out of the mysterious girl but she openly scrutinized her. She hadn't stepped back or whimpered or cried or even become violent. Only confused. That was new. And disconcerting.

"No…" she said slowly. "I'm from the future, why would I be working for him? If you must know, I _could_ prove it. –Well, sort of."

"What does that mean?" Regina hissed. Arna furrowed her brows once more.

"It means I know things that have happened but I also know things that will happen. If I tell you the future it will change the timeline, rip a whole in the fabric of the universe and destroy everything. Potentially." She explained. Regina waved her hand, growing impatient.

"Get to the point."

"Well… I'll have to tell the past to prove the future." She said this as simply as possible, but Regina gave her a look. A moment later, she turned and took a few steps away, tapping her chin in thought.

"Ah. So you, Prophet, you tell riddles? Is that your business?" she finally inquired.

"No. I hate telling riddles, I only like figuring them out. Sometimes." Regina plastered another look on her face, turning half toward Arna. "I'll speak plain; I only know big events- things that mattered. And even then, they only revolve around you."

"And what," she clacked up to Arna and got a little close once more, her eyes flashing, "does that mean?"

"You know, because you're the one who summoned me?" she lied, shrugging. There was NO way she was going to tell this... Evil Queen Regina that she was her daughter. She'd be flayed before she could get the last words out of her mouth.

Regina calmed and turned once more, considering the ground with her gaze, raking across the marble in thought. She soon seemed to accept this and turned toward her again.

"Then tell me, Prophet; what is my future?"


	3. Unsteady Ground

**Alright, I got a longer chapter for you guys this time- hope it clears some things up for you. And thank you C, LOCISVU, and especially you, Polybi- your reviews are much appreciated. **

"Then tell me, Prophet; what is my future?" Regina inquired, wearing her smirk as she sat down in the half-couch thing near her bed. Arna shifted again, uncomfortable with standing for so long.

Taking the initiative, she sat right on the ground without asking. Regina watched her, saying nothing to it as she sat pretzel-style and arranged the still-somehow-sleeping toddlers in her lap. They always had been heavy sleepers. Once they finally fell asleep, anyway.

"Well…" she began. Her gaze picked up Regina perking up slightly, excited at the prospect for knowing what would happen. "You'll have to give me more than that. Something specific if you please."

"Hm. There is one thing that troubles me… this Dark Curse… Do you know it?" Regina suddenly asked. Arna swallowed, remembering everything about it and what her mother did to enact it.

"I more than just know of it." She said, looking back at her mother-but-not-her-mother. "I lived it myself."

"So it works?" she asked, excited in her own way as she sat completely up. She seemed to disregard the past tense expression the girl used. Arna figured there was no harm in telling her it would work. After all, if Regina knew it worked then she would surely enact it. Even though it caused a lot of trouble and killed the grandfather she barely knew, it ended up being the best thing to what happened to everyone. Like destiny.

"Yes." But she wasn't going to give away details. Not too many.

"What happens? What does the curse do exactly?" she was certainly interested. But Arna couldn't say much for fear the timeline would be altered in some horrible way. As in, she never came back to life; her parents never found true love and Henry never would have been born. The twins were a given in that list and so were other happy endings that occurred because of it.

"It takes you to another place, just as it says. Somewhere ageless and without change. No one can leave, no one can enter. No one remembers who they are, therefore they forget each other. Must I go on?" Arna asked tiredly, sighing.

"What of me? If I enact the curse what happens to me?" she asked, standing and stepping toward Arna.

"For one… you're in control of that place, over its denizens. And you remember most of what happened- or happens, rather." She answered. Why was she even sharing this information? This wasn't her mother. Her obedience and fealty were supposed to be able to be overridden in cases like these.

"I see…" the woman smiled gleefully, lacing her fingers together in front of her chest. A stab resonated within Arna's chest and she looked down. She felt enormously uncomfortable discussing such things with her Evil Queen mother. Not her Beloved Queen mother. Beloved to her family, anyway. At least Emma wasn't there. She had a feeling she would be stupid and say too many things and change too much in her confusion.

"One more." Arna chided suddenly, catching the Queen's attention. She came up with a plan, you see. She had a feeling she couldn't go home immediately given evidence pointed to just summoning her was hard, after all. So why not act cryptic?

"Excuse me?"

"One more answer to the future. I can only give you three answers a day. And if you're planning on keeping me forever, I should tell you me and my two little sisters here will die after a week."

"A week?!" she snapped.

"Roughly. Give or take a day." Then she put her hands up in a surrender shrug. "It's to ensure your safety. If we're here for too long or say too many things it's very possible my future will never happen therefore I will never exist. Again. So we'll die. Look, I'm just saying that the longer we're here the worse it will get."

The Queen huffed and turned away, obviously irritated.

"I just mean… if we're here too long… the Dark Curse may not work like it should. If at all." Her defeated tone rang in Regina's mind and her eyes widened at the implications of those words, reminding her of Rumpel's warning her of the dangers of knowing things too early.

"I see." Arna looked up at the Queen turning back to her, arms crossed. "One more question?"

Arna smiled, relieved slightly, "Yes."

"Then…" she took a moment, considering. "Do I…" her voice faded, tensing Arna. It was extremely uncharacteristic for her mother, Evil Queen Version or not, to be unsure of herself. Perhaps she was worried over the answer?

"You don't _have _to ask me right away. You can take as long as needed until I go to bed." She offered. The Queen's eyebrow shot up and she regarded the girl with an unreadable expression. Not quite amused, but somewhere around there…

"Oh?" she drawled. Arna instantly regretted mentioning bed and imagined the dungeon was for her. She hated dungeons. With a passion.

"I mean, if you let us use a bed anyway. I can sleep on the floor; it wouldn't be the first time. But my sisters…" she trailed off with a worried look to her toddler charges, frowning in concern. They would get sore and cry if they had to sleep with her on the floor.  
"Nevermind. It's your decision anyway and they can sleep on my stomach I suppose." She said this more to herself than anything, blushing at her idiot self getting flustered so easily. The Queen's gaze softened slightly and she gestured to the half-couch behind her.

"You can sleep there during your stay." Instantly, Arna tensed. No way was she trusting her to sleep in her bedchamber. No way. "Problem?" she asked, seeing the girl's apprehension. She almost looked amused again. Was she testing Arna?

"Look, as comfortable as that may look I don't think you should let me sleep in your bedchamber." Her eyes flashed for a second before realization came, and then the amusement came back.

"Why is that?"

"Because!" she protested. Another raised brow and she continued. "Why would you trust me in here with you? I might turn out to be an evil person and- and attack you while you're sleeping or- or something else equally horrible! And I know I sound like an idiot to you right now but in the future I know you and all so I know you don't trust people and I know I'm a stranger to _you_ so-… give me a second to breathe please." She muttered, holding a hand to her head at the sudden headache forming. Her eyes clenched closed and she took a breath, inwardly shocked the Queen hadn't thrown her against a wall for ranting. She wasn't the most patient person, after all.

"I'm sorry." Arna managed after a few moments. "I mean, I know you could easily throw me around with your magic but… I don't know… I just feel weird about it…"

"Good."

Arna blinked, now confused, "Good?"

The Queen smirked at her, "I was testing you, dear."

Arna nodded, understanding. She had wanted to see how eager she was to getting close to her. Whether her behavior would yield potential to harm or serve. It made sense; her mother was quite manipulative- a trait she herself proudly inherited.

Of course, it was most likely going to be worse now that she was in the castle of her Evil Queen mother. Wait… if she was asking if the Curse worked then that meant she was apprehensive to using it. If only a minute portion. Then perhaps, did that mean Henry her father was still alive? Had she even gone to see Rumpelstiltskin before summoning Arna to tell the future? If so, perhaps the whole 'please' deal wouldn't happen. Was that bad? There were pros and cons, surely. Hmm…

"You know me in the future?" she asked suddenly, catching Arna's attention. She looked up at the Queen and blinked.

"Yes." She couldn't keep the small smile from her face when she said so, and no doubt it was something unexpected to the Queen. But she couldn't very well announce she was her daughter. It would complicate things and the Queen might not let her go back, thus changing too many things, creating a paradox and altering reality.

"Why do you smile?" she asked. Her confusion was surprising to Arna and she blinked up at the Queen for a moment.

"Because I like you." she said simply, as if it were obvious in her innocent tone. The woman jerked back as if slapped but her face remained stoic. Her eyes did narrow a small portion, and Arna couldn't help but wonder over what she was thinking.

"I am the Evil Queen. No one _likes_ me. If your words are true and I cast the curse why would you like me? You should hate me!" it was hard to figure out whether the woman was confused, irritated or both. Defensive, yes. She wasn't used to positive reactions, surely. Did she even want one?

"I'm sorry to disappoint your majesty, but I don't _hate_ you. I understand why you cast the curse and I like you. You're really… amazing." She replied. The woman regarding her widened her eyes and then clenched her teeth. She obviously wasn't sure how to respond. Arna expected her to attack at any moment given she just admitted to knowing why she cast the curse, actually.

But before anything more could be said, the twins stirred in Arna's lap, keening. The girl looked down and instantly realized they were hungry. She used her magic, apprehensive because the Queen was watching intensely, to make two warm bottles of formula appear into her hands. It _was _all she could do, after all. She spoke to them softly and gave them the bottles as their eyes opened in search of her. They took the bottles greedily and began sucking hungrily, calming from their fussing easily. Luckily it would take them a small while before they began running around again. She could only hope this Evil Queen mother wouldn't be targeted by their affections- they adored Arna and their mother very much and so rarely left their sides. Since that was the case, they may call this Evil Queen their 'mama'.

How to explain that one?

"You have magic." Was the first thing the Queen said. It was a statement, nothing more. Still, Arna felt the need to elaborate.

"It was a surprise when it happened." She began, looking back up from the twins to see the Queen sitting on the couch once more, regal as always. "But I've been learning for about a year."

"Who teaches you?" she sounded impartial but nevertheless, Arna smiled.

"My mom." Her smile turned sad and it faltered. She looked away, seeing something stir in the Queen's gaze, not brave enough to face everything bombarding her mind at the moment. She wanted her mom back. She wanted to go home, to her own time and crush her in a hug. She wanted to see Emma. Even the dork (Henry). But she had to figure out how to get home first.  
"We just finished a lesson and were going to eat dinner when you summoned me. If you were wondering why I have two toddlers with me, that is." She shrugged and looked back over to the woman with another faltering smile. It was weak, even she knew that. Still, the Queen said nothing.

"Why don't we just?" Arna furrowed her brows in confusion, causing the Queen to elaborate as she stood, "Dinner." She smiled invitingly, tilting her head toward the doorway of her bedchamber. Why she didn't have doors Arna would never know. Perhaps it was because privacy wasn't needed. The mirror genie was in all the mirrors and she did have some in her room. Well, this one acted as a second bedchamber, most likely. She wouldn't want to be ogled by the Genie every time she changed, right? Not many people were there, either. Just her father, assuming he still lived, and the guards and servants.

Arna smiled at the Queen, more genuine this time, and gathered the two toddlers in her arms.

Food with mom, no matter what, right?

…

"Arna!" Regina called, just as Snow ran up. Their gazes locked and instantly she knew the younger woman had been eavesdropping on their conversation just before her daughter vanished. She couldn't bring herself to care in that second- worry and terror racked her body to the core for her child.

"What was that?" Snow asked. For once, there was no accusation in her voice. She saw what happened and saw the fear in Regina's eyes.

"I don't know- it looked like some form of summoning magic." she rushed, trying to calm down. "We need…" her voice faded and she pressed a hand to her forehead, swaying on her feet. Arms caught her and steadied her with a grip around her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Snow had done so. Strange. She had never touched her, not since… not since before the Curse.

"I'll find James, you find Emma. We'll meet together back here as soon as possible." The younger woman said quickly, once she had made sure Regina was alright. Regina nodded in kind; the words of keeping this discreet unsaid but understood between them. If too many people knew of Arna's disappearance, heir to the throne after Regina and Emma, then surely there would be unrest. Too many questions to answer.

Only a moment later they were both off, rushing through the castle in their desperate search.

**You like? I hope so. Another update tomorrow if you review!**


	4. A Faraway Future

**A/N: Another update, you guys. Any suggestions for what should happen? I'm thinking we should get some **_**visitors**_** soon… ;)**

"This is really good. Thank you." Arna mentioned, giving a grateful smile to the Queen. She smiled back as if proud and tilted her head. Arna glanced to the twins to see they were wrestling on the floor behind her chair. They had done so at Arna's instruction to stay close and not to go anywhere upon learning they had finished their bottles of formula up. Luckily they still had enough play in them for more stalling- she was still trying to figure out what to do when they saw the Queen.

Arna glanced down at her food once more, still hungry. Pressing the fork into a chunk of saucy, seasoned meat she raised it up. Just before it made it to her mouth so she could even eat it, her arm jerked hard enough to slam said food to the back of her throat. The Queen watched on in silence, confused at Arna when the girl swallowed the food whole, having been forced to. Her eyes watered at the effort to keep from coughing. She was _not_ going to go into a fit right in front of the Evil Queen version of her mother. She was bad enough as a good queen when it came to manners.

After a good few moments Arna wiped her eyes free of accumulated water, breathing a small sigh. She didn't know why her arm jerked for no reason or why it was still tingling at the elbow. Perhaps it would do if she was simply more careful…

Looking back down at her food, she twirled her fork thoughtfully, regarding the plate now, as a battlefield. She needed to win and keep herself from _jerking_ again if she wanted any respect at all from the Queen. If she even had any in the first place. Still, once was enough.

Dinner had consisted of strange silences, strange small talk and… familiar food. Arna recognized the first round as a salad her mother loved. Arna hated all salads but ate that particular one without complaint simply because her mother loved it. The second round was a dish of meat and come herbs with seasoning and such. Potatoes were on the side; wine came with and was served at room temperature. She tried to mention she was too young for alcohol but the Queen waved it off. The third round, which they were currently working on with another silence, was some fruit and more seasoned meat- this time instead of chicken it was beef. Both her and her mother shared a secret carnivorous side, which Emma wholly agreed with of course, but Henry always seemed fond of other things. Like soups or pastas. Mac and cheese being an example.

"You have answered many more than three questions, Prophet. Did you formulate that rule to come up with lies for my future questions?" the Queen said this so conversationally, one would think she was asking about the weather. Arna sighed to herself inwardly, thinking she must've been very desperate to find fault in her, as with everyone else.

"No. When I gave that rule I meant it as one to answer questions pertaining to future events. Telling you about myself or giving background information doesn't count as long as it doesn't change the course of the timeline." She raised a brow at the explanation but Arna forged on.  
"If you were to ask me the color of my mother's hair or how many siblings I have it would be a very ridiculous and unnecessary thing to count those answers. In my opinion, at least. Still, there are some things I can't tell you the truth about." Arna added, shrugging and looking down at her plate of food.

The Queen kept her neutral mask and said, "Oh?"

Arna looked back up at her and smiled sadly, surprising the Evil Queen once more. "I can't tell you specific names- and I mean ones that will alter things drastically- such as mine or my mother's. Or my other mother's. I can't really name specific times, point out places or exact things that will happen- once again, that would change your future. Personally I like it the way it is."

The Queen's eyes flashed, "And what, exactly, _is_ my future?" she asked darkly. Still, the girl was not afraid. Mostly. She only smiled again, showing her what looked like genuine… something. Regina had forgotten what that look meant.

"One you won't believe." In a flash, the Queen shot her hand forward and up, raising the girl in the air. Her patience was thin and she had been on edge for a good few days before summoning whoever this girl was. Her sigh and the look of longing at her plate of food robbed the Queen of her usual feeling of power when manipulating people so. Who was this Prophet?

"Tell me." she ordered venomously, scowling at the girl. The two toddlers looked on and kept quiet but their faces of longing aimed at their sister pulled toward her heart. Slightly. Regina was keeping herself from harming the three mysterious children simply because she didn't feel the need yet. It had nothing to do with her growing affection for the tiny, misplaced family. She didn't like them at all.

"I would love to, seriously, but if I do you won't believe me. And this would count as your third question/answer today by the way." The girl replied. Her lack of fear was both admirable and intensely aggravating.

"I don't care! I will choose to believe what I will! Now, tell me." she ordered once more, drawing out the last words dangerously. The girl sighed in defeat. Why she wasn't fighting her hold on her with her own magic, Regina didn't know. But the thought just occurred to her that she could have. Were they somehow close in the future? What this why the girl refused to feel fear toward her, or hate her for being the Evil Queen? What did the Dark Curse do, then?

"Fine." she grumbled. Regina smirked and set her back into her seat seeing she had won just as she always did. "Your future is what you always wanted. There will be a certain reunion with one you have lost- two, actually- and you will be happy. You will have some troubles, but no life is without them. The end result being, at least where I am with you in the timeline, you have a family, love and a happy ending."

Regina jumped up in her chair; glaring so hard down at the girl with her bared teeth she was shocked at herself for so much ferocity.

"You lie!" she roared. The girl shook her head sadly while the two children clamored for her lap. She held them to her chest to keep them from whimpering and she turned her almost helpless gaze to the Queen.

"I said you wouldn't believe me. And you don't have to. I'm saying that that's the future I come from; only if you initiate the Dark Curse and do things the same way the you that I know did. This is all that I can say." She explained, telling the truth as far as Regina could tell. A wash of grief and memories filled her mind, and she broke from the glare she had on her face, instead adopting a look of confused grief.

"But- that is impossible." Regina tried again, sinking back into her chair. A reunion? With two loved ones she had lost? Could it be…? Daniel and her beloved little girl, Arna? Now that she thought of it, this Prophet looked just like her, older of course, but just like her. What was this future? She wanted to see it for herself. She wanted to know everything she could. She wanted so badly to simply skip the time it would take to get to this impossible future.

They were silent for the rest of dinner.

…

"We still haven't found anything." James sighed, dropping another book to the pile he'd gone through, looking for any sign or way to get Arna back. They were all in the study; Regina, Emma, Snow and James. All had their own piles- even Henry was trying to help, though he'd fallen asleep minutes before.

"Two days and still…" Snow breathed, rubbing her temple as she concentrated on the open book in her lap.

"We can't give up. We won't. I can't." Emma growled, more to herself than anyone, flipping hard throughout the pages in her own spell book. Regina glanced up at her and saw the matching dark circles and set concern to her own. The both of them had already barely slept or moved from their spots in the room since they entered two days before and neither had any want to leave until they found the solution. It was beginning to slow them down.

Red ran in then, breathing heavily. Everyone looked to her except for Emma, still staring furiously into her pages. She hadn't looked up in hours.

"I'm back, everyone, I got the news!" Red breathed, wasting no time in rushing over and taking a pile of books from James who was currently finding more for himself as well. She collapsed to the chair in front of the fireplace facing the others and took another breath. Tears were evident on her face but they had dried recently. She must have run there to meet them- the guard sent to give her news had only been gone since the afternoon. Regina knew the girl was in love with Arna, but neither of them had mentioned anything to the other. It was reminiscent of her own relationship with Emma those two years before. She sighed sadly, feeling her heart ache for her lost children.

Regina could only hope they were alright.

**A/N: Kind of a filler here, but some stuff will happen next chapter- just hang on with this for now. Anyway, I hope you like it so far. Any questions or suggestions you have and I will gladly respond to them whether they are reviews or PMs.**

**See you soon!**


	5. Familiar

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for your reviews and for reading, I really appreciate it! You've been so good I'm considering two chapter today, how about that?**

Sitting in her appointed chamber, Arna sighed as she watched the twins roll around on the large bed. She was sitting on the floor with her hands braced behind her and elbows locked, wondering over what would happen. It was the next morning, the day after her arrival. So much had happened that she just didn't know what to do with herself. The Queen had left her alone after she dropped her by the room down the hall from her own. Apparently she didn't want her going too far away or getting too close- considering how long the hallway was. She hadn't gotten much sleep, really. Maybe four hours in all.

Her arm suddenly jerked and buckled under her, slamming her back into the floor. Arna winced and brought it out from under her. With regard to what happened the day before at dinner, it made some sense. Her body was beginning to feel the strain of existing in a time she didn't live in originally. The tingling encompassed only her elbow still, but there was a tiny pull at her gut; one that wasn't there originally. Her arm wasn't in pain though. At least she didn't almost kill herself with a fork this time. That would have been embarrassing.

A knock at her door then brought her out of her thoughts. Standing and wishing she had a peephole, she went to the door. Of course, she still had a lot of questions she needed answered. She had more she needed _to_ answer, unfortunately. The Queen seemed to interrogate her for fun. The last question she'd asked the night before, when they came to her appointed room, was what her favorite colors were. She had answered red and black, purple if the mood hit her. It did seem strange, though…

Arna finally opened the door then to see…

"Good morning." Henry… the old man Henry. The Queen's _father_ Henry.

"Shit." She muttered, eyes wide of their own accord. He gave her a questioning look and she immediately stepped back. "I mean- uh… good morning. Come in." she invited this rather awkwardly. After all, she was talking to someone she knew to be dead in her time. Talking to the catalyst of the Dark Curse was just a tad bit unsettling. But this did answer her question as to the time of this place. Sort of. Before the meeting the Queen had with Rumpelstiltskin in his cage, surely…

Henry walked in, carrying something draped over his arms. His gaze went to the twins on the bed and he paused in the middle of the chamber before turning back to Arna. She wondered over why he was there, but even through the awkwardness it was nice to see him alive. She had only known him when she was a child- before she was killed in Fairytale land- before the curse. Cora always was amazing at ruining lives.

"So…" Arna began, taking one step toward him and dropping her hand from the door. "You're Henry. The Queen's dad. Right?"

He blinked a few times, straightening, "Ah, yes… You must be the prophet she mentioned."

"Yeah." She replied. She never was one for titles but denying it most likely would only cause confusion. "Did you need something?"

"I have brought these for you and your sisters." He answered, holding out his crooked arm. It looked like three outfits. She stepped forward and took the garments from him slowly, trying to be polite to her dead-but-not-really-yet grandfather.

"I assume this means the Queen wants to be particular over my wardrobe." She said this with some humor as she carefully laid each outfit out on the end of the bed, surprising Henry. He had believed this Prophet would be rather cynical, or cryptic. Not… well, not this…

"It would please her, yes." He replied, choosing his words with some care. He did not wish to speak ill of his daughter's tendency to control things or ask why she seemed to bother so much with the girl, this Prophet.

"She got my favorite colors!" Arna grinned. So that had been why the Queen asked her what her favorite colors were. The twins had matching outfits with switched color schemes- rather brilliant, actually; one had a dark purple base with black secondary while the other had a black base and a purple secondary. Her own outfit was dark as well, with plenty of black but the secondary materials were magenta rather than a dark purple. She liked it as long as it wasn't some corseted dress she wouldn't even breathe in- that was the Queen's territory, no hers.

"You… approve?" Henry asked hesitantly, leaning forward in his own way of inquiry. Arna turned to him with a smile, and he couldn't help but rear back. The girl looked so much like his daughter at that age that he could have sworn it really was her, playing a trick on him- that these nightmarish years hadn't happened. But the color of her eyes and slight differences in features on her face soon caught up with him. It was both relieving and disappointing…

"Of course I do, the Queen has pretty awesome taste. And I'm guessing she actually took some time to magic up these garments. I'm grateful, actually." The prophet replied, shrugging. Henry stuttered to himself when she turned back and got the two twin's attention.  
"Alright you two, let's get you in some clean clothes." She smiled, seeing the sisters giggle up at her. Henry wondered why she trusted the Queen so much, as he turned to leave. He wondered why she didn't hesitate to take them or that she didn't ask if they had been steeped in poison. It was doubtful his daughter would kill them at the moment, but even so, her reaction was… unexpected. She seemed to genuinely like his daughter.

Making it to the door, he was stopped once more by the Prophet's voice, "Hey, thanks Henry. For bringing these for us."

He turned to her, shocked. It had been a while since anyone had thanked him, let alone so sincerely.

"You are welcome." He said, by way of goodbye.

More than anything, he wanted to know why this girl seemed so familiar.

…

"I found it!" Red suddenly exclaimed, causing the other people in the study to jump. She jabbed the page of her book excitedly several times, grinning as if she had just won a million dollars.

"What is it?" James jumped, craning his neck to see what she was pointing to.

"This explains what took Arna- see here." she looked down at the page once more, tracing her finger along the lines and read, "The Prophet is said to know all things pertaining to the future and its consequences. When summoned, the Prophet will answer and guide the summoner toward a Happily Ever After. The spell itself is characterized by a blue thundercloud, signifying the powers of the Prophet and the summons itself. A shifting of time."

"We'll have to know what time she was summoned to in order to bring her back." Regina interjected, gaining attention. "But we also need a spell to counter the summons and nullify whatever contract it used to take her there."

Emma jumped up and grabbed one of the books she had poured through already. A few pages later she found what she was looking for, "There is a legend among the Nine Kingdoms of one called the Prophet. It appears when needed and becomes the catalyst to all events surrounding a Destined outcome. The Prophet guides and protects, the Prophet is opposite of the Dark One and therefore Prophet balances the World. Last known mythical encounter account to the Prophet guiding Darkness in glimmer of Light's outcome."

"Guiding someone evil then?" Snow guessed.

"When the outcome would be a happy one." Regina added. "I think this refers to the action of the Dark Curse."

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Red asked in confusion.

"I… something came to me in a vision just a few moments ago." She shook her head, feeling the headache pounding. Emma appeared at her side and slipped an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort- most likely for the both of them. She had to lean against her, feeling exhaustion and worry fade the slightest bit in Emma's arms. They had always protected her.

She wasn't sure whether her daughter really was this Prophet spoken of in ancient legends, or if the summons somehow accidentally took her because it malfunctioned, but she didn't care. What was needed at the moment was to figure out what was going to bring her and the twins back as soon as possible.

"Like a flashback?" James asked. There was no accusation or suspicion. At this point the only thing everyone cared about was getting Arna and the twins back home, safe. Regina nodded, looking back to everyone.

"I don't remember the details but I do remember Rumpelstiltskin giving me a summoning spell. I was conflicted over initiating the Dark Curse so I wanted to know what would happen. I summoned this Prophet but… whatever came next is a blur. But that must be the time referred to in that book." She explained. Snow nodded and stood, beginning to pace as thought scrunched her features.

"Now we just need the counter spell, right?" at Regina's nod, she continued. "Alright…"

There were a few moments of time where everyone thought, staring at the books they had poured through. Then Snow pulled up a large tome, opening it and sifting through the pages quickly.

"There is a spell here that speaks of nullifying unwritten contracts. It should work as the counter summons, right?" she finally asked, bringing the book to Regina. She took it and looked over the page with Emma glancing through at her side as well.

"Yes." Regina finally said. "I have a plan."

**Wonder what plan that is… **


	6. Ready?

**Sorry I didn't do another chapter last night, you guys, but I was so tired I figured getting some rest first would create a better one. It was either that or do some lazy hundred-word chapter.**

"I feel like some summoner out of a video game…" Arna muttered, staring at herself intensely through the mirror. The outfit was very comfortable and it didn't reveal anything per se, if you didn't count her bare midriff. But it still gave off the vibe she belonged in some sort of game or movie from the 'real' world. She had gotten used to not having them around since the curse broke after the final battle and they all went back to Fairytale Land- not that her use of magic lacked the creation of electricity and she and her mother installed indoor plumbing.

"Anni!" a giggly voice called, using the nickname her two toddler sisters gave her. She put on a smile and turned back to them as they ran up to her, colliding into her legs and latching onto her like ticks.

"You two look quite devilish and adorable in those clothes." She praised, patting their heads of soft hair. "Perhaps we should thank the Queen for providing such nice attire?" her suggestion was met with excited giggling from the twins. They looked all too happy and innocent for such an issue they were in. It seemed to her they hadn't even noticed the guards weren't the same, the castle was completely different, their brother was nowhere to be found and everyone else they knew were nowhere in sight. Sometimes they got too wrapped up in having fun.

Jenna was the blonde-haired one of the two- seeing that they were fraternal. Although they were only one-year-olds they often got into a lot of trouble together and more often than not, Jenna was the instigator. She looked more like Emma and it wasn't just the blonde hair that gave it away, really. Regina had noted on several occasions that Jenna tended to mimic things Emma did unconsciously or follow Regina around and demanding more attention like a puppy. It was often Jenna that got her twin sister into scrapes and trouble at her side- since the two were almost literally inseparable.

Lana, the dark-haired, sweeter half of the two, wasn't as clumsy as Jenna. She loved to cuddle and fell asleep as soon as bedtime stories were read to them at night, but she was also more sensitive. If you ignored her long enough she would begin to cry and Jenna would start hitting you as if to take revenge. Still, they were only toddlers so they still loved to roll around and play and sometimes scream when in the throes of a tantrum- luckily, they were rare and almost nonexistent in public. Regina had said Arna had always been quiet and observant as a child, never speaking out or crying in public. So it seemed the twins got that as well, luckily.

Still, they were as carefree and innocent as toddlers could be.

…

"What is her name?" the Queen asked, upon Arna's arrival to the sitting room. The twins giggled and ran up to her in excitement, startling the poor woman when they threw their arms onto her lap. She frowned down at them in what could be described as confusion, allowing Arna the chance to sit, unwatched, in the chair across from the Queen. As long as the twins didn't call her 'momma' then hopefully the Queen would simply attribute their toddlerhood for their affection.

As it was, she stared at them while they stared back, grinning like fools.

"Whose name?" Arna asked lightly, in order to gain attention back. The Queen turned her gaze back to her and briefly looked her over in the outfit she'd sent her. It was hard to keep herself from shifting under the intense gaze, but years of practice got her some form of protection. Not that it helped much.

It was in that moment Arna realized just how much her mother had changed because of Emma. When she glared it was often in good humor or in the midst of scolding one of her children for doing something dangerous. This Evil Queen was just examining her and she felt like her stomach was being dissected. Her glares had been much more potent and only reminded her, every time she looked into those empty, desolate eyes, that she was far from home. That she was staring into the eyes of the mother she'd had before Emma. The one who had lost her and Daniel and had no one that truly loved her enough to save her from her own pain. It was heartbreaking enough for her to ignore the cold voice and impassive stare. The glares were intense indeed, and they were what kept her from bursting into tears for her mother's lost happiness.

"Your mother." Broken from her thoughts by the sudden voice, Arna blinked. Was the Queen curious about her mother (not weird at all…) because her own had taught her magic? And that she had failed to sound happy when she was last mentioned?

Perhaps she was looking for something Arna wasn't aware of. She wasn't about to ask, anyway.

She dropped her gaze to the twins whom were currently trying to reach for the Queen's hands, "I can't tell you that."

A beat went by. Then two. Three… four…

"How old is she?" why did she want to know?

"Never counted."

"Her height?" was she suspicious of who Arna was?

"Same as yours." The truth was better for it, right? She still wasn't going to give her a real answer, though. She still doubted the Queen would believe her story or how things happened in her own time. In this time, at the moment, she and Daniel were dead as could be. Or thought to be, anyway. All Arna knew was that Cora killed them- Daniel first then Arna a few years later.

"Age?"

"Already said."

"I was testing you, dear."

That one brought a small smile, "I know."

"What is your name?"

"You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"And why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me." she shrugged. Somehow, the twins were now fidgeting with the Queen's fingers. Why was she letting them? Was it because she had a soft spot for them since her own kid (Arna) was dead? Well, how complicated would the explanation turn out if she gave her the answers to her questions? It was confusing just thinking about it herself.

"You will only find out once you try."

"Ah, but I would ruin the surprise."

"Please. I do not _get_ 'surprised'." She rolled her eyes in that way that said she was slightly put off by the statement. The twins giggled at her and jumped up and down a few times as if amused of her expression.

"Wonderful word choice..."

"Choose your next words carefully, Prophet, or I would have you know…", a hand held up halted her threat and so she chose instead to glare.

"… Your majesty, please. I only said that in jest."

"Hm. You have only referred to me as such twice in this past two days. Why do you fail to show at least as much respect as my mirror?"

"I doubt an inanimate object could give respect very well, Your Majesty."

"Hey!" the mirror cut in, obviously offended. Arna smirked at her own bait being taken so easily. She'd never really liked Sydney… he had been _okay_ but he needed backbone, something to obsess over other than her mother.

"What? You can't move, can you? And you're constantly asking questions. I'm honestly wondering over why the Queen hasn't broken a few of you already because you're so irritating."

"Do not talk of me as if I were not here." said Queen frowned, gently pushing the twins away to go and wrestle on the floor amongst themselves. It wasn't too surprising to see she wasn't comfortable with being touched or being close to them for very long. Luckily, they didn't mind and toddled a few feet away to entertain themselves.

"I'm sorry if it came out that way, I just wanted to prove a point." Arna shrugged.

The Queen quirked a brow, "And what, exactly, is that point?"

"The fact that I respect you more than an inanimate object."

The mirthful laugh echoed throughout the chamber at such an innocent quip. For the moment it didn't matter if it was a disguised insult. It was simply funny to the Queen, and so she enjoyed the small words.

…

"Ready?" Regina asked, looking to everyone. She was about to cast the counter spell and everyone was in place, shifting as if bracing for an oncoming horde of trolls. They nodded in return.

"Ready." Emma replied, shifting back and forth on her feet as if about to take off on a sprint. Rope was tied around her waist and connected to a pole halfway in the concrete ground.

"Ready." James was holding the pole and gripping the rope to make sure Emma wouldn't be drawn into the vortex too early.

"Ready." Red was on standby for when Emma and Arna would come back through the vortex to catch them and if there would be a medical emergency. Her fast reflexes and disguised strength would allow her to move easier than the others near the vortex without getting caught. She had been the most antsy to get underway with the counter spell and had been as ready to help as Emma herself. It was almost heartbreaking to watch her so worked up and so fearful of something going wrong.

Regina turned her gaze to Snow, trying to collect herself.

Snow looked to her meaningfully, the two of them sharing a moment of giving trust and understanding… and forgiveness. It may have been difficult at first, for them to work together, but under the same banner of getting their family back it had been easier than they would have believed. When they willingly forgave the past they became a good team, an Emma had helped to solidify that fledgling alliance.

"Ready." The younger woman breathed. She was holding onto Regina to make sure she wouldn't be drawn into the vortex when she cast it given Regina wouldn't be able to brace herself. When closed, Snow would give Regina a hand with her magic exhaustion, considering this was a very powerful spell. Even during, the younger woman would have to watch her in case of anything to make sure it went as smoothly as possible.

Regina nodded to her and then began her work.

**A/N: Do you think they'll get them back so easily or will something go wrong? There are many things that could go wrong, right? **


End file.
